ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Potentia Production Line
A large research and development center dedicated to the final research of Arrin Allara, the entrance facility shifts randomly as a defense mechanism. The facility curiously does not exist on a physical plane, instead it utilizes a large network of small pocket dimensions surrounding a single core unit dimension. This means that its area for storage and development is immense and there is no limit to the amount of technology and weapons that can be created and stored here, it is not known how Arrin came into contact with this world it is very possible the central core originally existed outside of these dimensions but created them in an act of self preservation. My home no more chapter 4: The fall of my family Bastion is sat in the shadow of a nearby hill in the middle of the wastelands, there is a mini fridge set out and it appears he is cooking something on an open fire. Gynaviere is stood on top of the hill no longer hiding her features letting her long silver hair flow in the breeze while acting as a sort of lookout, she is dressed in a skin tight clothe battle dress with rune covered cowl. On the floor in front of Bastion is a strange glass like burn mark on the floor that appears to have been frequent as the glass is smooth and polished into a flawless shape "Admitedly i didn't expect ot have to wait so long, i sent some feelers out so back up should arrive soon and it has plenty of time if my calculations were correct". Bastion looks up at Gywnaviere "Hey Gwyn when you're done trying to look like anime cliche on a hill top let me know if you spot anything." Gywnaviere sticks her tongue out and kicks some rocks down at bastion which he drops "fine fine i get the message." Shin is approaching the facility from afar leaping over small hills and rushing as fast as he can. "I don't know what's so important but if things are that bad then I can only imagine the trouble Bastion's got into!" he says to himself before flying in the air and passes Gwyn before landing next to Bastion. "Oi, what's going on, you said there was a problem?!" A slight rumble can be heard in the ground as a little crack appears, it bursts open with Cero poking his head out of the ground, "You called? I was training so, what's going on?" He asked as he lifted his arms out of the hole, using them to pull himself out. "Not quite the conventional entrance but i'll roll with it." Bastion puts a metal grill over the fire and puts a few handmade burgers down to grill "Well when we last did this Arrin fled, it was a short range jump device so i thought he wouldn't have gone far and i was completely off the mark with that one. It seems his research facility employs the use of a nexus of pocket dimensions, the entrance appears at intervals in set spaces the next one will be here in 45 minutes and will remain open for 1 minute. The reason i called you guys in is cause there may be a lot to find and the last time we did this we got our collective asses handed too us so i don't want it to be just me and gwyn going in" Bastion flips the burger "till the door appears want some grub?" shin shakes his head and holds his stomach sitting down. "Nah, Ubu cooked up some traditional Majin grub. The stuff was as hard to chew as taffy and tasted like eating raw sugar." he said sticking his tongue out. "I fear if I eat anything else today it might explode in my stomach or turn into chocolate like my water bottle I had earlier." he said. Cero sits down next to Shin, "Sure, some food would sound great" He looks to the fire, brushing some dirt off of his shoulders and trousers. "Tenshi has been helping me further my Ryusoken Haki, so this should be fun." Bastion dishes up the burger putting it in a bun then putting the cheese on it so the steam melts it on and passes it to Cero "sauces are in the fridge take your pick" Bastion takes a big bite out of his "good to know you've been practicing, i have been researching the data my scanner picked up on that unit. It appears she is incredibly powerful but her powers are built in she cannot exceed a maximum meaning if we out class her there is nothing she can do. As for what to expect in their i cannot say, i know dad isnt making a weapon but my memory tells me the potentia core is both powerful and incredibly unstable" after running through what little extra he learnt a rock is dropped on his head as an electomagnetic disturbance creates a slide up steel door with an access code "damn it Gywn i could see it that time" Bastion goes to the pad "hmm what would dad put hmm 68-21-12-09" Bastion types it in and the door opens "knew it the day he met mom, well we should proceed" Shin nods before grabbing a hamburger and tries eating it only for it to turn into chocolate. "Aw man." he says depressed before flinging it away and then leaping through the doorway. "Woo-hoo!" Cero takes the burger and tosses it in his mouth, without even chewing, "Right, let's go!" It seems he inhaled the burger, "Let's see what we might or might not face... Sorry, burgers make me optimistic, or is it pessimistic?" "You're kind of on the bubble wit hthat statement so your guess is as good as mine" Bastion finishes up his food and packs his stuff back into their capsule as Gwyniviere drops down and enter. When they walk in the door seals behind them and the small entrance room glows in multicoloured moving streams of light that rapidly launch up and disperseses revealing a large production facility seeming to be creating individual parts and what look like cybernetic organs. "Gwyniviere you do your thing and guide the dimensions to the core we will trust in your lead" Gwyniviere nods and seems to dissolve into particles of light that shoot forward bastion analyses the area infront of him finding an access port for information "we are currently in the cybernetic regenesis sector of the facility. According to the data i recovered from the production plant this was made by one Dr Kurnix who sought to make artificial organs for transplants and to build a way for non bio androids to go on without constant upgrades and maintanance, bio androids he wanted them to retain full human functions so people who had to be converted wouldnt lose what made them human. Kind of an admirable goal to shoot for. You guys do me a favour look for a door that is not an upwards sliding door a handle opened door it may be hidden behind equipment that is our way forward" Shin nods and follows Gwyn and Bastion thinking hard to himself. It's about three and a half months until my birthday, I wonder if I should invite everyone? Nah, Ubu's still cleaning up after our last party. Shin looks around at some of the androids and bio-androids along with the mechanics around him. "This is one highly advanced place." he says. Cero lifts his hand, scratching his chin lightly, "Interesting... I met a Bio-Android once, long long time ago, very advanced." He looks around while following, "Except he never wanted to keep Humanity, he sought evolution." "Yeah Dr Kurnix seemed to have knowledge far beyond humanity at the time, i mean he completely eclipsed Dr Geros work excluding cell as he is a bit of an anomoly who can pack a punch. What i find uplifting is he did it all for the benefit of those androids that did exist it wasnt power it was for them to be able ot live just like everyone else i guess that resonates with me a bit. Sad part is this all started when he lost his daughter, he couldn't save her and he worked hard so that others wouldnt suffer the same pain he felt" Bastion flicks a few switches and another door materialises behind some of the ordinance "try to move those without breaking them, i think there could be great good that can be done with these" "So all we're here to do is to move house?" Shin asked picking up some of it. "Man, now we are just gonna be moving boring stuff. You told me this was an emergency!" he said before looking for where he should take the ordinance. Cero picks up a pile, "I'll try to be careful, it's not really my thing, as you know." He moves it to one side, "So, this it? Or is there other stuff to do?" "no that will do, and Shin this is more for after we are done here no point in letting all of this that can save many lives go to waste" Bastion opens the door the same lights they saw before are there but forming a chute leading straight down "If Gwyn was successful this will fling us right to the central chamber where Arrin is and then we can end this. I don't expect him to wait there unprotected so be prepared for whatever is there. Other than that lets take the plunge" Bastion jumps down the chute going "whee" in a deadpan voice so it echos. Shin sets the stuff down and laughs a little at the deadpan voice. "Oh come on, with some enthusiasm!" Shin yells down the chute. He looks over to Cero and smiles. "Well, jump on in I'll follow you in a minute." he says going over and looking at some of the electronics. Cero looks to Shin and laughs lightly, "This is how you do it!" He jumps in, forming a ball mid way, rolling down the chute. Bastion lands then puts his hands up in a similar manner to a gymnast, he looks up to see a tightly packed ball of saiyan come hurtling down after him "what the apples of frig of that... ah crap" Bastion jumps to avoid being hit by the Cero ball landing in a slight heap to the side "owwwwww" he gets up and dusts himself off looking around they are in a singular room the female unit from last time is stood in front of a door visably sweatdropping even through her mechanical shell Bastion notices her fist "Its you, i wondered when he would send you to stop us" In response to this the unit shakes its head "Right now i am not under combat orders, master wished for you to see the final steps of his process so i was instructed to guide you so please do not attempt to start any conflict i do not wish to intercept against orders" She scans her hand on a pad by the door revealing a lift of immense size from its shape it would like to be a cargo shaft, she steps into the center and gestures for the others to join her Bastion reluctantly oblidges but appears weary. "Enkai," is heard from the ventilation. "Hibashira!" There is a strange sound of funneling before fire spits out from the ventilation duct sending a well-cooked Saiyan to one side of the room and a small alien-like sentient robot scurrying past the woman while slightly scorched as Shin appears from the flames out of the duct. "THAT THING TRIED TO EAT MEH!" he shouts chasing after it. "Get back here you little monster!" Cero groans lightly and picks himself up, dusting himself off, "So, where were we?" The robot scurries through a small access duct and the door closes behind them and the lift begins moving Bastion looks around "before we get to explaining i have something of yours" Bastion reaches into the small bag on the back of coat and takes out the pink blade she wielded "I felt a lot of sentiment attached to this blade so i guessed someone special to you made it cause of that i have no right keeping it" Bastion passes it too her where she slides it back within the marking in her chest She doesn't say anything relating to the sword almost like she is avoiding commenting on it "This is the cargo lift that is the fastest route to the center of the nexus and also the resting place of the true core, that is where master awaits us to finish his task" Shin shakes his head a little crossing his arms. "Now hold on... why would he be waiting for us?" Shin says. He might be leading us directly into a trap... What if he only needs Bastion to finish this stuff? Shin thinks to himself. "Bastion, are you sure we should be following through with this?" he says looking around at all of the mechanical devices. "Who cares if he knows we're coming or not?! Let's just go and kick some ass" Cero says in a somewhat excited voice. "Nothing better then punching stuff." Bastion loosens up a little "Its ok Shin If it was a trap why would he lead us there with his strongest unit, besides if it was a trap we would probably end up facing what we came here to stop in the first place." The unit steps forward "I assure you this is not a trap and i am incapable of lying, you have been constant thorns in masters side always delaying or averting his plans. Despite that he still managed to achieve what he set out too regardless of your interference, i believe he wants you his adverseries to bare witness to his success and his determination. The lift after a short time arrives at the bottom infront of a sealed bulkhead the unit begins typing a code causing the latches to lift and the door to roll to one side revealing an immense emerald glow "Master awaits please follow, i am under instructions not to engage unless you begin combat actions so please i request you remain civil." Shin keeps his arms folded and grumbles slightly to the news. "Well, if he's inviting us to show off what will you do if I just smash whatever do-dad he's working on, huh?" Shin says angrily at the robot lady. She walks in her emotional level unchanged "i was not aware draconids would speak so conceitedly, naturally i would intercept however you understimate the work master has undertaken" from within the room they enter they hear a loud shout from the far end where Arrin is stood infront of a huge emerald construct generating massive fluxes of power. "Ah the persistant ants, i know not why you constantly sought to ruin my plans or why you would stop the reunion. That however matters not for my years of hard work and research have paid off and you shall bare witness to the science that transcends life itself" he throws up his arms laughing as he states this the construct begins twisting gaining shape at this point a familiar black aura cascades around him "I must thank the prophet who granted me the wisdom to create such a feat." Bastion doesn't speak he just watches. Shin rushes forward lighting himself on fire so much that it looks as if it's just fire running at Arrin in a humanoid shape. "Conceited? Says the robot who avoids questions and is next in line for an ass-kicking!" he says before jumping in front of Arrin and slamming his fist into the ground shooting a huge pillar of fire straight into the air from under Arrin. "Kyokaen!" he shouts as the pillar erupts covering a good ten feet in diameter in front of him in pure fire. the unit doesnt move and Arrin closes his eyes and a humanoid figure wraps around him, when the flames dispers that figure appears to be human and female in shape turns around Arrin is unharmed has a large smile like one of pure joy the figure slowly begins forming skin and features and even clothing. She has long orange hair deep green eyes Arrin slowly walks towards her "Estelle... has it worked have my years of dedication and work come to fruition are we re-united?" Bastion freezes sort of stuck in a moving forward motion with his arm outstretched his face a combination of shock and confusion "....M-mom? no this can't be possible, you died you couldn't be here" Arrin laughs "Oh my love through the power of the potentia core you are reborn" At this point a small black vortex appears behind him and from it emerges Towa sitting on her staff smiling in a way that asserts her sense of superiority "Prophet i thank you, your gift of knowledge allowed me to create my wonder how can i ever repay you?" Towa smirks "oh this wonderous technology will serve an all more fitting purpose after i have reprogrammed it" she clicks and Estelle turns to Arrin and before he can question Towas comment her hands are wrapped tightly around his throat "Oh you humans, such foolish creatures, so blinded by your own sentiment you can't even see who is using you. Though i must thank you before i send you to hell so enjoy one last look into your dear wifes eyes it will be the last thing you ever see" As towa puts her hand to her mouth laughing smugly Arrins throat is crushed and his neck broken his lifeless body landing before the PX unit who at the site of her dead master discards her restraints and without a word charges. "My my such an obedient pet he kept, I feel you would better serve a new master" she forms a dark sphere causing the black aura to envelop the unit after a few moments of struggling it stops still turning to face Bastion Shin and Cero. "Now for why i am truelly here for" Towa takes out a chunk of pulsating matter placing onto the chest of Estelle the matter seems to speak "Give me more power" as tendrils begin entering her chest and taking control of her body as her aura becomes emerald and black "How does it feel to move once more? Why not use that to destroy those meddling fools before us" Shin leaps back in utter astonishment and surprise before he turns back to normal. "Darn it... it seemed as if his intentions were pure after all but... now we have to deal with a PX Unit and your mother both at once... Wait, hopefully this works but if it doesn't, I'm sorry Bastion." Before Bastion can question him, Shin lights his arms on fire and then brings them in creating a huge fiery circle that ensraes everyone and pushes away all outside forces. "Enjomo!" he shouts as he creates it. "There, now nothing can get in or out, and I pray this also separated those connections." Shin says having his eyes closed before he opens them to see what's happening. "This is gonna be one Hell of a fight." Bastion regains his composure "You bastards, how dare you descecrate the image of my mother for your twisted goals. Dont worry shin i know she is just a shell its not like i ever existed here to have a mother in the first place" Bastion brings out his tonfa After Battle Bastion leaves silent potentia walking up towards the self repair sphere erected around Mira he looks it over before gearing up "pitiful" he strikes the shield causing it to shatter like glass and from there the extent of the damage to Miras body is apparent. "You had the power of the potentia core at your disposal, yet you couldn't draw out its true power it is probably cause you lack a certian something. Mira is unable to move "NO I WILL NOT FALL HERE GIVE ME POWER, GIVE ME MORE POWER" he attempts to draw more power from the core but something goes wrong the dark aura dissapates and the core of Mira can be heard shouting in pain. Towa instinctively pulls Miras core out of the body The unit and Bastion begin eminating sparks and then suddenly shouting in pain both dropping too their knees and clutching their chests their eyes blank. As the resonance between Bastion the unit and the core intensifies everything is envelopped in a sphere of light Towa entering a rift to escape. Images seem to flow through Shin and Ceros mind they appear to be memories and visions. They see Bastion in a form similar to how he is now only younger. Bastion is clutching his arm and huddling down seeming to avoid contact. It skips randomly showing him interact with people and gain more confidence. The next scene they are shown is Bastion talking to a woman resembling the form the core took so it would be safe to assume it is his mother, she is in a wheelchair Bastion is on his knees shaking tears streaming from his eyes saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it's my fault you are in that chair". The next scene shows Bastion meeting Azmo and the next scene shows him talking to Sheena although unlike this world she has orange hair rather than brown. After this several large scale battles form showing the point where that form of Bastion became the web of time and the fragment that broke loose became the one we see here the last thing they see of that is a little girl called Annabelle sitting on Bastions shoulders as they play in a field both laughing they can feel the warmth and the emotion coming through the memory. Shin sees a vision of himself though it seems different to the him he is now, it shows Bastion and him waxing philosophically and jumps to them having a sword fight bluring out before the victor can be shown. The next scene is Bastion patting Shin on the shoulder and his words echo-ing "you've got a big heart and strong convictions i know you'll be a great father" this scene shatters almost like glass and the next thing Shin sees is Sheena ontop of Bastion punching him savagely tears streaming down her face and her screaming "its all your fault you took her away from me" The next scene is Shin and Bastion talking about what happened for some reason Shin cannot hear what is being said. This is the point the memories are wreathed in flames as from the ether steps out Kados he says something though Shin cannot tell what but he feels a sudden sharp pain in his chest the memory slowly fades at the image of Bastion fighting Kados before it disappears Cero sees a similar image he sees himself though something seems different talking to Bastion outside what appears to be his saiyan pod. Though he cannot hear the words that are being said he sees himself get angry and throw several punches at Bastion who dodges them seemingly trying to avoid confrontation. The scene ends slowly with an image of Cero punching Bastion who's body appears not to budge at the impact. The memory fades and Shin and Cero see a woman standing over them she is blurred but appears to be holding back the Sphere. Cero is in a recovery position and Shin is encased in ruby coloured ice "I never expected the core to resonate like this, i didnt expect you guys to get caught in it as well. Are you 2 ok?" Shin being encased in the ruby ice shrinks back to his normal self before it shatters and he falls onto his hands and knees. "Gah... Ugh... My head..." he says trying to stand but falls back to his knees breathing heavily as his mind flashes through the images presented in him. Father? What did Bastion do?! Why did he fight Dad? So many questions... oh... my chest... "Who... are you...?" he mutters under shallow breaths. Cero's eyes slowly open, he very slowly picks himself up, blinking his eyes a couple of times as he slowly looked around at the mess. "My head hurts..." He let out before collapsing, landing on his front with his eyes closed, "Awww, dammit" He spoke softly. The woman who was holidng back the sphere was Gwynaviere the rings on her hands forming alchemic circles holding back the energy she seems to be speaking perfectly normally now "i take it from the looks on your faces you saw some of Bastions old existence and how he interacted with the versions of you in his world. I saw the shared memories you saw so Shin that was your father? I was told Bastion in that world fought him on 2 occasions once to protect you and Sheena tohugh i doubt i or Bastion could tell you the reasons it was confusing. As for the second time Kados said something too you i don't know what it was but that was the last time Bastion saw that you before becoming the basis of the web of time. You must have felt it though the feelings he had for his family that should give some context to what he has been fighting to forget as those memories were a weight on him." The sphere begins receding "not long and i should be able to contain this" "Dad... fighting Bastion?" Shin says as he thinks but only sees his paper memories before shaking his head. "Wait, why was Sheena freaking out? Who did he take form her?" Shin shakes standing up and holding his chest. "I have to know, who did he take?" I won't let him take my daughter away from me. Shin thinks to himself looking over to Bastion and then back to Gwyn. Cero slowly picks himself up again, struggling this time, "Gwyn... Can... Some of these memories, from this other universe, the ones that I saw... Can they be recovered?..." He struggles to say, barely able to breath as he looks up from the ground at her. Bastion is still in that lifeless pose as is the unit the core itself has broken down into a spherical core suspended in the energy Gwyn turns around "I doubt it Cero those memories are from another you, the you of a different world, i suppose the Bastion in that world is the same thing a different person but he is here for whatever reason. As for why Sheena was freaking out well that was when she lost her mother and Bastion took responsability, though from what i heard it had something to do with his daughter annabelle no one really had any way of predicting what happened to Azmo and Sheena couldn't accept that so she reacted violently" The Sphere pulsates at the mention of Annabelle this one seems to affect them all but doesnt feel intrusive or painful, The memory shown is a continuation of the memory of Annabelle and Bastion playing, Bastion slowly fades away from the memory leaving Annabelle alone the world darkens and she seems scared. From the ground emerges cracks and eventually she falls through them screaming before she blacks out. The next few memories are her on an operating table with Arrin clearly visable "what a strange being you are you seem to possess the core but you are not an android, your power output is incredible i cant just let you roam free" in the next scene she has the mechanical armor and headpiece on restraining her power and her mind. "That robot girl we just fought..." Shin stopped before looking over at Bastion and put away his swords before convulsing a little blood. The young girl was Bastion's daughter from another world? Shin tried to wrap his head around it but he just couldn't keep all of his memories down. "What does all of this mean?" Cero picks himself up, still feeling dizzy, "I... Need... To understand, those memories... It shook something inside of me, some kind of power... I need to know..." "Sorry to say once the sphere dissipates you'll feel less connected to them, though if it helps you have exactly the same potential the other you has" The sphere recedes into the core but hasnt gone out yet "the core itself is a singularity and it exists in a weakened form inside Bastion. Because the core is a singularity it has stored Bastions memories throughout his existance. Due to the resonance of the cores within her and Bastion those memories unlocked and almost causes a rift, it was a good thing i arrived when i did." The core goes out and slowly crumbles but Bastion and the unit remain still Gwynaviere sighs "Damn it, I thought i had changed enough that i could have brought them back from this, well then this will be where we part ways Bastion will face more hardship there wont exactly be a light at the end of the tunnel that he can see. One thing i will say and suggest is dont underestimate how important you are to him even when everything fell apart he had you guys. Though Shin try not to throw his humanity into question its one of the only things he has left." Gywynaviere glows a soft white as she surrounds herself in a ring of energy "tuya vun'rinun'du hetian'di u vun'sun'n'waa yaio purun'esun din'tiodimu tii tiausu remudu ifu tian ruunuumugu emudu waimutiumon imu shi tiaeti yaio baururu imun deya fuumudu yaiodi aepupuumun'susu." her form slowly begins fading "well it was nice knowing you" there is a bright flash of light and they see a little projection of a memory a younger version of Gwynaviere is walking behind Bastion "dad, i will save you that i promise" as the light dissapears they can hear Bastion coughing and there memory of who they were talking to seems vague at best. "What... just happend?" Shin asks looking around before a large pipe falls in front of him on fire and he looks around at the destroyed sections of the laboratory. "Everything's on fire!" he shouts backing off from the heat and bumping into Cero. "Cero, where's Bastion we gotta get out of here!" Cero looks around and gives off a faint groan, "I don't know... I can't see straight... Is that normal?" Cero replies lightly, walking forwards, trying to find Bastion. They find Bastion sat holding the unit hwo seems to be in a much younger state around the age of 5 or 6 "Annabelle, I finally found you I knew some day we would be reunited" he is gently hugging her into his chest overwhelmed by this moment as she eventually opens her eyes. "Daddy.....Mommy...... its so dark where are you?" she starts jolting side to side seeming to desperately try and find some form of contact but to no avail her voice is shrill and panicked she is clearly scared "its dark its cold. mommy daddy where are you, please dont leave me all alone i dont want to be alone" she starts crying and shouting out until she begins coughing up blood "daddy it hurts its so cold, am....am i dying? no i don't wanna die" she is thrashing around in terror losing complete control of her emotions "DADDY PLEASE SAVE ME I DONT WANT TO DIE, YOU PROMISED YOU'D PROTECT ME" she begins losing her ability to speak both due to the panic and her coughing intensifying. Bastions brief expression of joy is suddenly shattered he holds Annabelle close completely clueless as what to do. "oh god Annabelle just hold on it ok daddies got you daddies here, Just hold on i'm begging you just hold on and daddy will make this all better" She coughs up a large amount of blood and starts looking faint "no please no shes all i have left, if any god is truelly out there please dont take my little girl she is all i had take what you want from me but im begging you please don't take her" Annabelle reflexively grabs his hand as she coils forward in pain her crying turning into high pitched squeeks from the pain and fear as she tenses further "I dont care what i have to give Annabelle just hold on please just hold on" Bastion looks to be in just as much fear his face a clear display Annabelle twists and writhes letting out a sharp high pitched cry before suddenly all that is left is silence and stillness. Bastion just freezes ".....no, please Annabelle no" he tries to wake her up desperately shaking her unable to control his emotions he just huddles over her tear drops landing on her cheek ".... Annabelle" With that Bastion breaks down letting out a loud pained scream still holding her close almost fearing that even her body will be taken if he lets go. Shin simply watches the tragedy only made worse by the encroaching fire. Bastion is soon surrounded by the heated metal and time seems to simply slow down as the laboratory begins falling to absolutely destitute. Shin rushes forward and manages to tackle Bastion and Annabelle out of the way of a falling pipe before it lands on him and the rest of the laboratory seems the close off around that section smashing the location. The rest of the fire begins to encircle out of control with the only option left being to run. Cero's eyes widened at the sight, saying nothing. As everything started to fall apart he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Everyone out, I'm going too" Cero turns and starts running out of the building, no idea where he is going. Bastion moves to the side of the room they entered from while still carrying Annabelles body, his eyes flash green causing a small rift to open the wasteland clear on the other side. Bastion gestures for them to leave that way and just steps out not saying anything like there was nothing more to say. The laboratory ignites on fire in the lower levels and begins collapsing from within. Shin is not seen in the wreckage having been buried by the falling objects. No whimpering or anything is heard from inside. Cero looks back, trying to sense Shin. He jumps over and tries lifting the wreckage off of him. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit" His arms turn pure black with a metalic glint as he finally throws it off. Cero's arms return to normal as he picks Shin up, "Colour of Observation" His eyes change, becoming a rainbow colour as he vanishes, appearing at the rift with Shin in his arms. Although it was day when the rift was opened by Bastion when Cero emerges it is night, Bastion is nowhere to be seen although there does seem to be a small grave by the cliff face and a message scrawled into the ground it reads "I'm sorry but i just could not stay there if you need me seek me out otherwise i wish to be left alone" Shin is carried out by Cero and is in bad condition after pushing Bastion out of the way. He has a few burns and is unconscious from the blunt concussions. He has flashbacks and memories come to him and go and is still questioning those images he had seen from before. Who... Why did I see those images...? What am I missing..? many questions circled in his head but no answers came to him. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area